Settling Down
by kangaroo-026
Summary: After Edward convinces Winry to wear a shirt to town that proudly confirms the couple's firstborn, they both sit down and muse about their upcoming wedding, while maybe reminiscing a memory or two. (This summary is so bad, I'm so sorry.)


**'Ello there! Yeah, this is my first story on this site, so I'm really anxious about putting it out there. Hope you enjoy it though! Reviews are appreciated!**

"Edward, why...why would you...?"

Winry didn't know if she wanted to smack him or laugh. Either way, her face was the deepest shade of red, and it's all because of what Edward had just asked her to wear. The man was ecstatic when he ran into her workshop while clutching the shirt he so badly wanted her to wear. His grin couldn't possibly get any bigger.

"C'mon, Win! It's perfect!" Edward beamed at her, which up to this day still made her heart flutter. He looked at the shirt one more time before showing it to her again. "This is the best way to tell everyone in town that we're having a baby and you know it."

Winry finally let out a giggle and soon enough, she was laughing loudly with hints of tears in her eyes. She looked up at Edward and said, "You are the worst." However, her face said the exact opposite of her statement.

Edward gazed at her lovingly. "Yeah, love you too, gearhead," he muttered. He tossed the shirt to her.

She looked at it and giggled again. "So," she began, "you want me to go around town wearing a shirt that says, 'Transmuted by Ed' right over my belly?" He nodded furiously, making her sigh. "God, do you really have to connect everything to alchemy?"

Edward's grin only grew. "Think about it, Winry! Sex is like attempting a human transmutation. We obtain a baby, but you have to carry him or her for nine months and care for them! Plus, there's the whole process of giving birth too, and I've experienced first-hand just how painful it is." His face softened and so did hers. The memory of Winry helping that woman give birth in Rush Valley flashed in their mind.

Edward still doesn't know how he'll handle himself once he's in the operating room and it's Winry's screams that's ringing through his ears.

Plus, he's a hundred percent sure that Winry will crush his hand once she grips it.

Looking back up at Winry, he smiled warmly. He clapped his hands together, then placed them on her belly. "See? Equivalent exchange."

Winry giggled again, before sighing. "Once an alchemy freak, always an alchemy freak." Glancing at Edward's expectant face, then at the shirt, she started putting it on. "Oh, Ed," she cooed, "how can I not wear it after realizing how much thought you put into it?" She paused, then giggled. "Even though your way of phrasing it is questionable."

Edward ignored her last statement and pumped his fist, then loudly exclaimed, "Yes! Now the whole town will know that Edward Elric, the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , will grace this world with his beautiful offspring!" He paused, then looked up at Winry again, his loving gaze staring at her. "And Winry Rockbell, the greatest automail engineer to ever grace the land, helped him. She helped him achieve what he could never do on his own." After his little rant, he got up and kissed her forehead.

Winry was blushing madly again. She looked away and muttered, "Quite the linguist, aren't you?" She looked back at him and chuckled. "Should I tell everyone to expect a full-length speech at the wedding?"

"Winry," Edward started, grasping her hands, "I don't think a million words can describe how I feel for you, or for this baby. There's just no way." He blushed madly while inwardly thinking to himself, 'Gee, leave it to Al and his romance novels for making me sound like some cheesy poet.'

Winry smirked. "Heh, yeah. You couldn't even propose properly."

He chuckled before hugging her by the waist. "Well, at least you promised to give me your whole life. Or well, _almost_ all of it, apparently." He laughed at the memory of her blushing face muttering to herself just how much she was willing to give away.

"Not the way I imagined it to be, but how can I say no to a proposal as dorky as that? I might as well be crazy!" She laughed.

"But if I'm wearing this to town, you'll have to match with me," Winry mused to herself. She became silent for a while, thinking of what Edward can wear to match with her. Before Edward could ask her what idea she had in mind, she snapped her fingers. "Ed, I got it!"

Edward blinked. "...Got what?"

Winry smirked before making him sit on the couch. "Wait here," she commanded. Before Edward could ask, she sprinted out of the room.

Edward cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What could that woman be up to now?" He muttered.

He thought about what Winry could possibly make him wear to match with her. 'Is it gonna be some weird catchphrase too?' He thought to himself. 'Wait, no, I can't call it a weird catchphrase! That means I'll be calling what I wrote on Winry's shirt weird, when it's clearly a work of art!'

Edward groaned, then muttered, "Well, it better be good, since I'm wearing it."

"Oh ho, this isn't good, Edward," Winry marched into the room while holding something behind her back. "This is _perfect_."

Edward tried to look at what she was holding but she refused to let him see it. Chuckling lightly, he asked, "Well? Lemme see."

Winry grinned widely, then showed him the shirt.

Edward's jaw dropped.

"'ROCKED BY ROCKBELL'?!" Edward screamed, blushing madly all over again. He stammered with his words, making Winry drop to the floor in laughter. He shakily brought up a finger and pointed at her. "YOU...YOU WANT ME TO WEAR THAT?! THAT...THAT..."

"Masterpiece!" Winry finished for him. Edward glared at her, still blushing madly. She laughed before sitting beside him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh, come on, you know it's true."

Edward stared at the shirt as if it was a bottle of milk. Actually, no, as if it was a _truckload_ of milk. He glanced at Winry, who was laying her head on his shoulders with her eyes closed. His face softened just by looking her, but he tensed up again when he turned back to the shirt.

"You know what?" Winry opened her eyes to look at him. She was expecting him to refuse; she'd be fine with it if he wasn't comfortable wearing _that_ around town. She knows she definitely wouldn't be.

His answer blew her away.

"If you think the shirt you're wearing is stupid yet you're still wearing it to town, I might as well, right?" Edward shakily said. He steeled his gut and looked down on Winry.

She was shocked to say the least. With her eyes wide, she asked, "Are you sure, Ed? I'm only joking, y'know. What I'm wearing isn't as... _forward_ as that, so it's totally okay if you don't want to. You don't have to force yourse-"

"I'm wearing it," he declared firmly. Looking at her shocked face, he grinned. "At least the town'll know just how whipped I am."

Winry was silent for a good minute, before snuggling up to him again. She sighed dreamily, " _Wow._ The town will be in for quite a ride today."

Edward chuckled with a dark smirk. "Oh, if they'll scream at what our shirts say, just imagine our wedding!"

"We are not forcing the entire military to attend our wedding, Ed."

Edward groaned loudly. "But why not? If there's a chance to seize the opportunity, take it!"

Winry booped his nose before firmly saying, "No." Before Edward can complain some more, she explained, "Major Armstrong is already a lot to deal with, not to mention Colonel Mustang and his troupe. There's Alphonse and Mei too, of course. Then there's Mrs. Izumi and Mr. Sig, since they'll be standing as your parents..." Winry trailed off, counting in her head the guests who will be attending.

Edward pouted then crossed his arms. "Why the hell is Colonel Bastard attending? Bet that prick'll steal the spotlight by proposing to Lieutenant Hawkeye at our wedding reception!" Just the sight of Roy's smug face staring at him with his pearly whites as everyone cheered for him made Edward irritated.

"As much as I want that to happen, I doubt Ms. Hawkeye will let that happen," Winry stated. The sight of Riza apprehending her man-child at their reception highly amused her.

"Well, whether the wedding is grand or not, at least I'll get married to you," Edward's golden eyes stared right into Winry's soul. As Winry felt her knees going weak, Edward quickly added, "And while we're at it, I'll make a promise."

Winry waited for him. "I'll," Edward started slowly, "I'll try not to connect my vows to alchemy. I'll publicly declare my life to you with my own words."

Winry smiled at him. "You dont have to do that, Edward. It's fine, really. Your thought process has and always will be alchemical. Though, it would be amusing to see you try." She paused before nodding. "Alright, I'll keep you to it. If you break it, only Alphonse and I get to eat Mrs. Gracia's quiche at the reception!"

Edward's eyes widened. "You wouldn't," he whispered.

Winry smirked. "I would."

Edward's eyes then began to flare with determination. He balled his hands into tight fists. "You are on, Winry."

Though, he knew deep down that even if he messed up on his promise, Winry will still let him take a bite. After all, he's messed up on a lot of promises he's made to her, yet here he is, as happy as can be, sitting next to the woman who he can't bare to lose.

 **And that's that! Don't really know if I like that ending, but eh, oh well.**

 **Also, it's a personal headcanon of mine that Alphonse reads romance novels. Just wanted to put that out there for anyone who was confused at that bit.**

 **I _really_ hope I portrayed Edward and Winry right. The reason why it has taken me this long to publish a story on this site is because I'm afraid my portrayal of any fictional character I write is too OOC. If it's okay with all of you, please tell me if I did okay with portraying them!**

 **~ kangaroo**


End file.
